Live or Lie
by KrazynKuki
Summary: Neji and his cousins are sold as slaves and bought by Gaara. Gaara says he is falling for him but is his love for him true or a lie, and what will he say to Neji's past.
1. Chapter 1

**In progress Please wait till next chapter**

**In progress Please wait**

****

**In progress Please wait**

**In progress Please wait**

**In progress Please wait**

**In progress Please wait**

**In progress Please wait**

**In progress Please wait**

**In progress Please wait**

**In progress Please wait**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my third story.

KrazyKuki: This my third story. -does happy dance- :)

Disclaimer:I don't own them. This story was inspired by "Copper Sun" so it follows the storyline a little.

* * *

(Prologue)

"What do you mean you have to sell us?!" Neji screamed.

" I need the money!" his uncle yelled back.

"Money? What money? We have plenty of money. What do you need money for?" Neji screamed continuously.

"I lost the money," he whispered.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU LOSE 500 DOLLARS IN ONE DAMN DAY?!" Neji screamed again. He was beginning to have a tantrum. What in the hell was his uncle thinking, that was all the money they had left they had to make it last. It was obvious that he was gambling.

"Look you are going to work as a slave from now on. You and your cousins. So go pack your shit and the others and be ready by tomorrow." Hiashi snapped walking away.

* * *

(Story Starts)Next Day

Neji was sitting in front of a crowd of buyers along with his cousins Hinata and Hanabi.

"! million dollars does any one want to bid higher for this fine piece of god's work." The bidder announced signaling towards Neji.

"2 million dollars." A stern yet calm voice called causing Neji to paniced he did not want to be seperated from his cousins.

" Does anyone want to raise the price?" Everyone was quiet for they knew who that voice belongs to. Gaara Sabaku. Known as the meanest slave buyer around. It was known that he was gay also, but that's beside the point. They may not have asked him if it were true that he was mean to his slaves, but it seemed that way. Gaara stepped up checking to see if anyone else wanted to raise the bid. No one did.

"Going once,...Going twice,...SOLD to Gaara Sabaku." Gaara walked up to Neji and grabbed him.

" No!" he shouted pulling away and grabbing his cousins who begun to cry. Gaara getting inpatient grabbed Neji's arm and yanked him down, dragging him to the carriage. Hinata and Hanabi began crying louder seeing their cousin get dragged away. Gaara threw Neji into the carriage and gave him a stern look before heading back to the auction to pay for Neji.

"Would you like to buy the other two as well?There is a discount seeing as it that they are his family." the bidder offered. Gaara looked at them before saying yes."How much?" he said after a few seconds.

"A thousand a piece." He replied. Gaara gave him the money and they headed to the wagon. (Gaara has a wagon for the store bought goods and a carriage for himself. A/N- yes he is rich so if you are all were wondering.)

" You'll sit in here till we get to they house." Gaara replied in a demanding voice, and walked to the carriage. He climbed in and sat across from Neji who was sniffling and crying. He nodded towards his other servants and they headed off.

" Stop crying, its pointless." Gaara said ten minutes into the ride. Neji looked at him before turning his back to him. He mumbled a silent 'leave me alone' before burying his face into his knees. Neji didn't know that Gaara had bought Hinata and Hanabi also. Gaara gave him another stern look and kneels in front of him.

"Look at me." Neji looked up and turned his head slightly. Gaara forced his head back and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're mine now so get use to it." Neji stared at him wide eyed before shoving Gaara away.

"Keep your hands to yourself you jackass." Neji remarked getting a little worried. Gaara just sat up and smirked. He moved forward again and spread Neji's legs crawling in between.

" You are mine to do what ever I please remember that." Gaara pulled himself into the seat with Neji in tow. He sat Neji down on the hard bulge in his pants causing him to squirm. "Stop that, you are making it hard not to tackle you in a carriage.

Neji hearing that got pissed, but got still all the same. He wouldn't lie this guy was sexy in looks with the red hair and the emerald green eyes, but what he was doing threw it off. He wasn't a whore and he refuse to be treated like one.

* * *

KrazyKuki: Perfect I love suspence so you have to wait next chapter.

Review Please Thank you for reading also.


	3. Chapter 3

Again this is my third story.

KrazyKuki: I'm loving this story dudes and dudettes. I appreciate the reviews. Thank You!

KKH: Hey I wanna type it. -wines- Hey I'm gonna spill one of your secrets. 'This story will be placed in third and Neji's POV. Ha take that Kuki!

KrazyKuki: So?!

Disclaimer:I don't own them. Once again this story was inspired by "Copper Sun" so it follows the storyline a little.

* * *

When Neji saw the house through the window he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips.

" You like?" Gaara his now master asked. Neji glared causing him to be bucked off his master's lap and on to the floor. The carriage stopped and one of the servants opened the door. Gaara stepped out with Neji in tow. "Its nice isn't it?" Gaara asked again.

"Let go of me you ass!" Neji screeched making his cousins peek over the wagon side.

"Neji!" Hanabi called grabbing his attention instantly.

"Hanabi, Hinata he bought you too? I didn't know. I was scared I would never see you again." Neji sniffled out

" Excuse me, they have somewhere to be, and so do you." Gaara stated grabbing Neji by the arm and pulling him away.

" You two go over to those huts near the barn tomorrow you start working and you," He replied signaling to Neji " are coming with me." With that he pulled Neji towards the house while his cousins were lead to the huts to sleep.

Neji upon seeing his cousins being lead away started to struggle in Gaara grasp. "Stop," Gaara replied sharply causing him to jump. He allowed himself to be pulled into the house up the stars and into a grand bedroom. Gasping for the second time that day Neji took in the beautiful surroundings. The room had beautiful red, black, and green coloring. The curtains probably satin were a deep red and the floor covered buy expensive rug was a light green somewhat similar to Gaara's eyes, turquoise maybe. The bedding was a blood red color matching Gaara's locks of hair and the pillows were a shiny black.

Neji figured the guy enjoyed these colors because that was what he was wearing. Red, black, and green. he looked at Gaara who was telling a servant to have dinner ready. Neji walked into the bathroom and automatically began admiring the sea green marbled stone, until he came.

"Neji, come you need to get dressed." Gaara said looking over his body with hungry eyes. Neji looked up and followed Gaara out of the bathroom. Gaara faced him suddenly and pushed him back into the bathroom. Neji glared with a questioning look.

"We're taking a shower first." he replied, grabbing some towels.

"We?' there is no 'we'. I'm taking one by myself," Neji responded snidely. Gaara on the other hand frowned.

"You seemed to have forgotten your place in this house." Gaara said icedly grabbed Neji's arm before continuing." I'm going to say this once and only once. If you ever speak to me that way again I will punish you in the most hurtful and embarrassing way possible. Understood?" Neji looked at him fear taking over. "Good." Gaara said pulling Neji into the bathroom closing the door.

He started the shower testing first for temperature. When it was hot to 'his' liking he stripped and motioned to Neji to do the same. Neji hesitated before pulling off his shorts and shirt slowly. He stepped into the shower with Gaara and turned so that he was facing the shower head.

**NEJI POV**

I stood there slightly irritated. Dealing with Hiashi's gambling problems were a lot more easier, but no here he was sold to a sadistic asshole along with my cousins. I hoped they were okay.

I jumped feeling his hands on my wait,... butt? I pulled away slightly and turned around. I didn't want to look him in the eye so I looked down. I soon regretted my decision when I saw his sizable penis, it looked well over 8 inches.

I blushed and looked back up, as he stared at me. For the longest moment nothing happened until he started washing my body with a vanilla scented bar of soap.

"I can wash myself," I tell him reaching for the soapy towel. He moved his hand and continued to wash me. I would have cussed him out but thinking about the warning stopped me. I let him wash me moaning silently as he made circular motions on my back as well as my stomach and shoulders.

When he was done ( A/N- yes he washed Neji's lower regions being lazy I didn't type it.) I stood under the water rinsing the soap off. I watched from the corner of my eyes as Gaara washed himself. I blushed and looked away when he washed his penis.

I moved over as he stepped under the shower head. I felt another blush creeping when he pulled me into an embrace and kissed me on the lips.

_Whats wrong with me?!_ I mentally screamed_._ This ass is pretty much seducing me and I'm letting him. Not only that he been dragging me around his house and into his room. Then he invades personal space and washes my body.

I snapped out of my thoughts in time to see him pull me out of the shower turning it off. He lead me to the bedroom and motioned to the bed. I stood there anger boiling up again. If you were able to see what I'm seeing you would too. On his bed was a turquoise satin gown. It wasn't bad in looks only problem was he had the wrong gender for it.

"You expect me to wear that?" I asked anger laced in every word. I know he warned me but god fuck that warning he took it to far.

"Yes," he replied turning around already dressed. "Is there a problem?"

"Hell yeah there's a problem. Thats a dress retard." He looked at me smirking slightly.

"So?" He replied walking forward until he was one foot away. "Do you need help putting it on?'

" No! Dumbass I'm not wearing it!" I shouted. He frowned which on my part was a bad sign.

" Yes you are. Now I dare you to say no." He looked at me expectantly. I obeyed and began to slowly and I mean slowly put the dress on. Then I paused mid-dressed.

"I need some underwear." He looked at me and grabbed my arm pulling the dress over my head for me.

"You don't need it." I fingered the soft fabric hugging my body. For some reason I blushed.

Gaara lead me down the hall and stairs right into the dining room. I started drooling from the various foods set out. Then I began to wonder. What about Hinata and Hanabi?

* * *

Chapter Ends. Please Review, Thank you. I love the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Again this is my third story.

KrazyKuki: New Chapter!

KKH: Hello abain-had to much sugar- Hwi readers thwank you for the wreviews!

KrazyKuki: Kkh no more candy okay. Lets go!

Disclaimer:I don't own them. Once again this story was inspired by "Copper Sun" so it follows the storyline a little.

* * *

_Recap_

**_Neji POV_**

_"I need some underwear." He looked at me and grabbed my arm pulling the dress over my head for me._

_"You don't need it." I fingered the soft fabric hugging my body. For some reason I blushed._

_Gaara lead me down the hall and stairs right into the dining room. I started drooling from the various foods set out. Then I began to wonder. What about Hinata and Hanabi?_

* * *

Neji stood at the entrance to the dining room with a frown on his face. Gaara looked at him expecting him to follow him to the table, when he didn't he spoke, "What's wrong?"

Neji looked up, "Did they eat?" he asked frown growing.

"Who?" Gaara asked with a small frown of his own.

"Hinata and Hanabi,...my cousins, did they eat?" Neji said, worried thoughts and guilty concious coming to the top of his head.

_They could be starving and your about to dine out!_

_Go check on them !_

_Get some food and take it to them!_

_Go idiot, screw Gaara they probably need you!_

_Go, go, go, go, go!_

Neji looked at Gaara then darted for the door. He forced it open and headed out, running in the direction of the huts. Gaara got up and walked out the door following Neji. He didn't bother to run because he knew where Neji was going.

Neji ran down the dirt road despite the dress, his master's warning. When he reached the first hut he peeked inside through the window. Seeing two strangers he dashed to the next house and peeked in. No cousins. This went on for a while till he came to the eighth house.

When he saw both Hinata and Hanabi he opened the door, not realizing that there were two other girls inside.

"Hinata,... Hina"

"Neji!" Hanabi called out, cutting Neji off, and jumping up to hug him. " What are you doing here?"

Neji looked at her, "I came to check on you two, I was worried." He looked at Hinata and realized she was staring.

"What?"

"Neji you're wearing a dr-dress, why?" Hinata asked blushing at her cousin's looks. She'd have to admit not only did Neji look womanly in the dress, but beautiful too. Anyone male or female would want him.

Neji looked at himself thinking up an explanation, but before he could answer the girls made themselves known.

"You have to admit it does look good on him," One of them said smiling. Neji blushed at the compliment. "Hi the name's Ino, and this is Sakura." Sakura waved. Neji waved back blush still in place.

"Hey and thank you." Neji replied blushing again when he remebered that he had no underwear on.

"Did Master Gaara give you that dress?" Sakura asked. Her voice slightly upset.

"Y-Yes, why? Is it a bad thing?" Neji responded frowning slightly. Suddenly she smiled and faced Ino.

"Ha! In your face, told you he was gay!" Sakura laughed out. Ino just rolled her eyes, while Hinata shook her head. Hanabi just stared.

Hinata turned to Neji, "Shouldn't you be with Gaara?" she asked her voice filled with worry.

"Yeah I should be,"Neji stated rather too calmly before sitting on the floor next to her , "Come to think of it, did you two eat?"

"Yes."

"Yup!" Hanabi piped in forgetting what Sakura had just said.

"We were left in charge of them so they had to, then again what made you think they didn't?" Sakura asked him.

Neji look at her and just shook his head. "I better get back," Neji replied getting up.

"Yes you better," an angry voice said coming from the door. Gaara stepped in looking hard at Neji. The two girls quickly bowed and looked up.

"Master please don't be angry, he was making sure his sisters had eaten." Sakura said fear in every one of her words.

Neji looked at her not bothering with correcting her. Hinata and Hanabi were more like sisters anyway. He looked back towards Gaara expecting to be hit or yelled at.

"There is no need to worry over your sisters. I left Ino and Sakura in charge of their care until the can do it on their own." Gaara stated rather annoyed." Come or dinner will go cold."

" How do I know some boy or girl will come up and attack them?" Neji stated also annoyed. "You don't know what your other slaves might be thinking or doing behind your back." The two girls look somewhat offended until it clicked and they knew what he meant.

"Maybe because they aren't that dumb, now let's go before I drag you." Gaara said impatiently.

Neji looked at his cousin before saying,"I'm staying here." With that he sat down against the side wall.

"Neji just go, we'll be fine," Hinata whispered when she saw Gaara's eyes darken with anger. "Go!" she said again pulling Neji to his feet. Neji looked at her hard then headed to the door. Gaara followed behind closing the door and pulled Neji along.

"You'll be punished for this Neji."Gaara said tightening his grip on Neji's hand. Neji glanced at him then looked away.

"What are you going to do?" he whispered as Gaara opened the front door that lead to the dining area. Gaara pulled Neji into the door and sat him back at the table. He then took the seat next to him signaling to the servants to serve dinner.

"Depends," Gaara said after a moment, "I can't blame you for being worried over your own sisters."

Neji looked at him then started eating. They ate in a somewhat awkward silence until Neji spoke first tired of sitting in the tense air. "Do you have any family members?"

"Yes," Gaara stated sipping a glass of wine.

"Who?"

"A bothersome brother and a somewhat love crazy sister." Gaara said wiping his mouth and placing his napkin on the table. He stood up and signalled to Neji to do the same. Neji got up and followed Gaara to the the grand bedroom.

Once inside Gaara pulled out another dress from the dresser, the only difference was that this dress was a blood red matching Gaara locks of hair. He gave it to Neji who only frowned.

"What's with all the dresses," Neji asked holding the dress up to examine it closely.

"The one you have on is dirty."Gaara said stating the obvious. Neji looked at himself and realized that he was right. He headed to the bathroom to change until a voice stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Neji looked at him, "I'm going to change clothes."

"You can do that here," Gaara said a smirk making its way onto his face.

Neji blushed like crazy. "Wh-wh-what?"

Gaara's smirk turned into an evil smile." Change." Neji turned so that his back was facing Gaara. He slowly pulled the dress over his head revealing his back and bottom to Gaara. He then took the red dress similar to the green one and pulled it over his head.

He jumped how ever when Gaara hands were on him pulling the dress down over his butt. A deep red blush spread over Neji's cheeks and nose when Gaara kneaded his ass firmly but gently. He pulled away slightly and sat at the edge of the bed.

Gaara smiled that sinister smile again and pulled back the covers. He reached forward and pulled Neji back so that he was laying parallel to Neji. He pulled the blankets up and Neji closer to his body. Neji just layed there blushing still before snuggling up to him and drifting off. It was all okay unless Gaara turned into a pervert.

* * *

KK:Too bad Neji cause Gaara is a pervert.

Kkh:-still sugar high-

Review please, and Thank you for waiting so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Again this is my third story.

Disclaimer:I don't own them. (Please stop asking.)

Thank You all for the reviews Im glad you all like my story. And sorry for not updating but my computer was down, so Im typing this at the library.

Once again this story was inspired by "Copper Sun" so it follows the storyline a little.

_

* * *

_

Recap

_Gaara smiled that sinister smile again and pulled back the covers. He reached forward and pulled Neji back so that he was laying parallel to Neji. He pulled the blankets up and Neji closer to his body. Neji just layed there blushing still before snuggling up to him and drifting off. It was all okay unless Gaara turned into a pervert._

END RECAP

Neji woke up with the morning sun shining brightly on his face. He groaned turning over and pulling the blankets over his head. When he couldn't go back to sleep he sighed give up and kicking the blankets away. He looked expecting to see his sleeping companion next to him and instead saw no one there.

Neji sat up scanning the room. He had expected Gaara to be there ready to molest him but he was no where in sight. Neji got out of bed and headed to the door. The nerve of Gaara he could have at least had breakfast there for him. Neji walk out the room, headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. No Gaara, but there was a few servants cleaning.

Neji tapped one on the shoulder and asked, "Where is Gaara?"

She frowned, said girl had her hair in two buns, "You mean Master Gaara."

Neji nodded.

"He's outside, but then again so should you. What are you doing in here, You should be outside working." She said frown deepening.

"I was upstairs sleeping in the bedroom." Neji replied not realizing how that sounded.

She glared at him, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him outside. She lead him pass a grassy field with a pool (which was breath taking by the way.) and to a blanket spread out with Gaara laying on it. From where he was laying you could see the entire field of workers.

"Master," the girl called out.

"What?"

"Look I found this one slacking off in your bedroom." she said shoving Neji forward. He landed right in front of Gaara who was wearing shades because of the bright sun. Gaara lifted his shades and smiled.

"Good morning Dove." Neji blushed and nodded for he couldn't bring himself to speak. The girl on the other hand frowned at the sight and screeched.

"Master please he was slacking off, he told me he was sleeping, and from the way it sounded in your room. He should be punished." she replied. Neji looked up into the girls angry eyes,...wait... is that jealousy?

"Relax Ten Ten, he wasn't slacking. This is Neji." Gaara stated pointing to Neji. "He was the one you were serving dinner to last night remember, and last I recalled I specificlly told you that he wouldn't be working in the fields. You are to show him respect. Now go make breakfast your jealousy annoys me."

The girl walked off anger in every step. Neji laughed, jealousy is a bad thing. "Does she like you?" Neji asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"What do you think?" Gaara said lying back down scanning the crowd of workers. Neji turned and scanned the crowd too surprised at the numbers. It would be hard trying to spot Hinata and Hanabi in that type of crowd. Neji glanced at Gaara and tapped him.

"Hmm?"

"Can I see my cousins?" Neji asked. Gaara turned and gave him a strange then turned again.

"Go ahead, I'll send a servant when breakfast gets here." Neji smiled and hug him not realizing the type of affection he was giving Gaara.

Gaara grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Neji gasped as a blushed spread upon his cheeks when Gaara stuck his tongue in his mouth. He pushed him away and stood with his hand over his mouth and ran down the tiny slope.

Gaara smiled. _This one is different. I think I'm falling for him._

**Neji POV**

I walked through the the rows looking for Hinata, If I find her I'll find Hanabi. I decided it was best not to dwell on the kiss it could have me running into people. As I walked through the rows I realized there were only men here. "Where are the girls?" I asked a guy in orange.

"Why?" he asked looking suspicious.

"Im looking for my cousins."

"Oh well if thats the case then I'll show you. By the way the names Naruto. Whats yours?" he said ramming his shovel into the ground.

"Neji," I told him. His choice of color was okay but the shade was horrible, no too bright. I followed him remembering the directions with ease. I did not want to have to ask anyone again especially not him.

"He we are your cousins should be in there." He pointed to what seem to be a cooking house. "All the girls work in here. By the way are your cousins the two new girls Master Gaara bought."

"Yeah," I replied frowning slightly.

"Hey don't get mad I won't do anything. I just like one of them thats all. Besides one of them looks too young for me." He said hands in front of his face as a defence.

"Its fine as long as you don't do anything," I tell him opening the door and closing it behind me.

I looked around, my guess was right it is a cooking house and it was bigger than it looked. Then out of the blue Hanabi jumped in front of me. She had a habit of jumping in front of me.

"Hi Neji!" Hanabi said bouncing up and down she seemed excited to see me. Then Hinata walked over smiling she seemed excited too.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Is it wrong for me to see my cousins?" I asked she sound as though she didn't want me here.

She shook her head. "Just surprised. You heard what Sakura said. I just didn't think he'd let you come see us thats all."

She had a point if Gaara likes me that much then he is gonna want to keep me to himself. He probably jealous that I came here to see them.

_Bump_

"Ow." I turned to see who had open the door and saw some one I didn't reconize. He had his hair in a high pony tail. If you ask me I thought his head look somewhat similiar to a pineapple.

"Sorry, excuse me Master Gaara wants you to come back now." he said

I frowned maybe he is jealous. That was fast. "Okay, Im heading back," They nodded.

"I told you so," she said waving. I shrugged and followed the guy back to Gaara. When we got there Gaara was laying front of something with steam coming out of it. I figured breakfast was ready. I went up the small slope and sat next to him with a huge smile on my face.

**Normal Pov**

Neji sat next to Gaara and put the small towel on his lap. He then reached forward and moved the lid from the plate, placing it on his lap. Neji then realized that there was only one plate. "Where's your plate? Did you eat already?"

"No its in your lap." He said nodding his head towards the plate.

Neji frowned, "If that's true then where's my plate?"

"In your lap." Gaara mused again smiling.

* * *

Ha I love suspense! wait for the next yummy lemon.

Review Please. Oh and thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Again this is my third story.

Disclaimer:I don't own them. (Please stop asking.)

_-Recap-_

_**Normal Pov**_

_Neji sat next to Gaara and put the small towel on his lap. He then reached forward and moved the lid from the plate, placing it on his lap. Neji then realized that there was only one plate. "Where's your plate? Did you eat already?"_

_"No its in your lap." He said nodding his head towards the plate._

_Neji frowned, "If that's true then where's my plate?"_

_"In your lap." Gaara mused again smiling._

-Story Starts-

Neji stared at Gaara and his lame sense of humor. "That's not funny Gaara," Neji replied icily. Gaara smiled and sat up leaning forward in the process.

"It wasn't a joke." Gaara stated pulling Neji towards him careful not to spill the plate. Neji looked at him and tugged away. He picked up the fork and began eating. Before he could get his first bite in Gaara grabbed his hand.

"What?" Neji asked twisting his arm slightly to get his wrist back. "Can't I have my wrist back?"

Gaara smiled and removed the fork from Neji's hand. Holding Neji against him he scooped some rice onto the fork and raised it to Neji's mouth gesturing to him to eat. Neji stared at him dumb folded as Gaara held the bite of food near his mouth.

"I'm not a baby. You don't need to feed me." Neji said anger beginning to rise. He took the fork from Gaara's hand spilling the little rice that was on it. Gaara on the other hand smirked at Neji's action's and leaned forward so that his lips brushed the shell of his ear.

"Neji do you remember what happened last night?" Gaara asked his breath tickling Neji's ear.

"Yes, Why, what about it?" Neji replied moving slightly only to see lust within the glowing green orbs of Gaara's eyes.

"Well, remember when you left the house with out my given permission?"

"Yes."

"And when I brought you back I said you would be punished."

"Y-y-yes." Neji stuttered. He had been hoping Gaara would forget about the incident.

"This is your punishment. I mean think about no one likes being fed as though they were a baby, and judging from my one day experience with you. You don't either." Gaara said smiling.

Neji frowned. "But you said that it wouldn't be serious."

"What's _so _serious about being fed? Nothing now eat, or do you want to extend your punishment?" Gaara asked raising a piece of sausage in the process.

Neji grimaced but then smiled suddenly. What's the worse Gaara can do to him., so he took the risk and said,"I'll extend my punishment."

Gaara smiled causing Neji to frown. "I see. Well then you can eat for yourself."

Neji smiled again.

"But since you want to extend it you'll have to give me a frenchie when ever I ask for it, or do you want to extend it?" Gaara stated happily.

Neji frowned again. He was planning to say 'extend it' to make him angry, but knowing what was going on in Gaara's perverted head he didn't. Although thankfully he can eat for himself. SO he ate before Gaara can change his mind.

"Aren't you going to share? That's my plate too." Gaara stated folding his shades and placing them next to him on the blanket. Neji glaced at him then passed the plate while chewing on a piece of bacon.

Gaara took the plate and sat that down also while Neji gave him a questioning look. "That's not what I mean in that physical phrase or gesture." Neji lifted an eyebrow placing the last of his bacon in his mouth.

"Neji?" Gaara called.

"Hmm."

"Frenchie please."

Neji looked at him with a horrified look that said 'hell no'. Gaara leaned forward, grabbing Neji's waist he quickly slipped his tongue within his mouth pulling already chewed pieces of bacon into his own mouth. Satisfied Gaara pulled back licking Neji's lips before licking his own.

Neji sat there limp with his mouth open slightly. He then fell on his back shocked. Suddenly he rose standing up. "I'm done eating. Can I take a swim?"

Gaara looked up at him and smiled nodding. "Although you might have to swim naked." He replied innocently.

Neji turned on his heels and walked off towards the pool.

**Neji POV**

I walked towards the pool desperately needing to swim. Then I noticed that the heat was beginning to rise to my cheeks. Damn Gaara. Why did he have to do that? I felt the butterflies beginning flutter as I reached the pool. I lifted the dress not caring about my nudity and dived in.

I sat on the pool floor to think. I'll have to admit that coiling feeling I got when Gaara held me was strange, and yet for some reason I didn't stop him. Am I, dare say it, falling for him.

But there's no way I could how could the slave fall in love with his own master. My brain gave a nasty throbbed telling me I've been under too long. I stood forgetting that I was under and it wouldn't be easy.

Then in slow motion I tripped over my own feet. I started to feel dizzy from lack of air and desperately tried to swim up not realizing my foot was caught in the pool's plugging cord. My head gave another nasty throb before I blacked out.

**Normal Pov**

Neji sank to the bottom as his consciousness slipped. Then suddenly he was pulled from under and placed on the solid ground. As if his body had a mind of its own Neji spat out the water, sputtering. He blinked a few times his hands slowly rising to his head to stop the throbbing it gave.

When his vision cleared he realized who was standing over him. "Gaara?" He reached forward touching his worried face.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. Neji sat up nodding, instantly stopping when his head gave a nasty throb. He leaned against Gaara resting slightly he felt pretty stupid for almost drowning. Next time he needed to think he go in the bathroom.

"How did you know I was drowning?" Neji asked sitting up when the headache disappeared.

"You didn't come up." Gaara stated lifting Neji bridal style. He carried him back to the blanket and laid him down. Then suddenly he lifted him and walked to the house.

"What?" Neji asked drifting off, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck.

"You're nude Neji." Gaara said turning the knob and heading up the stairs.

Neji went quiet as Gaara laid him down and searched the drawers. Pulling out another dress he headed over to Neji. He lifted his head and pulled the dress down.

"Can't I wear something else?" Neji asked pulling off the dress. He nodded. Walking towards the drawers again, Gaara pulled out a skirt and red sleeve shirt.

Neji stared as Gaara laid the pieces of clothing down one by one. "Anything else?"

"Want to give me a frenchie?" Gaara said smirking in that sinister way.

Neji gave Gaara a hard glare and pulled on the outfit. When he was done Gaara gave him a small whistle. Neji blushed again as he realized that the skirt was slightly raised in the back.

"Why can't I wear underwear?" Neji asked pulling down the skirt and following Gaara out the door. He shrugged and walked out to the blanket they were laying on before.

Gaara sat down and picked up a book he was reading and relaxed leaving Neji to sit and do nothing.

"Is there anything I can do?" Neji asked breaking the silence.

"Sleep." Gaara stated.

"Why I'm your slave I should be working just like you have my cousins." Neji said anger beginning to rise. "How can you expect me to sit here while my cousins are working their ass off anyways."

Gaara looked at the fustrated Neji and put down his book. "Why, does it bother you that much. I read up on your background, from the way I see it they're better off here than with that drunken gambling idiot."

"Just because you read up on me, it doesn't mean you know me. You think I'm going to put faith in you when you bought me to be your slave?" Neji shouted.

"If you want to be treated as a slave then so be it. Sit." Gaara commanded eyes darkening. Neji glared at him before moving to the other side of the blanket and sitting down.

"I'll show you what it's like being a slave."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, very sorry.

Disclaimer: You already know.

_

* * *

_

Recap

_"Why I'm your slave I should be working just like you have my cousins." Neji said anger beginning to rise. "How can you expect me to sit here while my cousins are working their ass off anyways."_

_Gaara looked at the fustrated Neji and put down his book. "Why, does it bother you that much. I read up on your background, from the way I see it they're better off here than with that drunken gambling idiot."_

_"Just because you read up on me, it doesn't mean you know me. You think I'm going to put faith in you when you bought me to be your slave?" Neji shouted._

_"If you want to be treated as a slave then so be it. Sit." Gaara commanded eyes darkening. Neji glared at him before moving to the other side of the blanket and sitting down._

_"I'll show you what it's like being a slave."_

Story Starts

Neji pouted as Gaara continue to read the book with an angry expression. He was expecting Gaara to make him wash his laundry, and if he moved to slow or to fast, Gaara would crack him with the whip.

Neji glanced towards Gaara. "I have to use the bathroom."

Gaara looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Be quiet."

"I have to use the bathroom." Neji stated again.

"As my slave you have to, no you will wait till I give you permission to do anything." Gaara snapped putting his book down.  
"Now hold it. Neji."

Neji frowned and stood walking off. "Like I said I have to pee-pee so bye-bye."

Gaara pulled out his whip and threw it in Neji's direction. The whip wrapped around Neji's ankle tripping him, as he tumbled to the ground.

Neji whipped his head around at Gaara as he stood walking to tower over him. Neji looked up at Gaara's angry face. His eyes were a dark green, while his shoulders stood straight his chest was completely visable through the loose material. As his gaze lowered to the tightly fisted hands. Neji new he was serious.

Neji turned his head slightly when he noticed the small budge in the front of Gaara's pants. "What? I had to use the bathroom I not going to wait if you take all day for you to give me an answer."

Neji looked at Gaara again and replied, "Can I go?"

"No. Wait. Till. I. Say. SO!" Gaara snapped again turning around and walking back to the blanket dragging Neji with him. Gaara folded the blanket. Raising up he proceeded to drag Neji as he walk towards a tree that had a lawn chair under it. Looking towards Neji he unwrapped the whip from around semi teen's ankle and layed upon the lawn chair.

Neji sat up and pouted slightly. He was dirty, very fucking dirty. Feeling his anger rise up again, he stood and dusted himself. "Did you have to drag me? I'm dirty now you idiot! What were you thinking! I hope you're going to wash this!" Neji stated. He waited a moment hoping to get something.

Gaara looked at him and said, "Are you yelling at me?"

"Yes, dumbass! Who did you think I was yelling at? The tree?!" Neji shouted again.

Gaara frowned slightly and looked at him with hard eyes. "Are you talking back to me too?"

"What in the he-" Neji started but was cut off by a scream. His own scream. He fell over holding his back as tears fell in streaks from his wide eyes. Did Gaara just hit him?

Gaara stood holding the whip in one hand. "Don't talk back to me Neji." he stated with a heart wrenching glare. He pulled Neji up by the arm and pulled him down into his lap. Leaning slightly Gaara ripped the shirt from Neji's head and watched a bruise form on his back.

He frowned. He dislike having to hit Neji, but if it will help Neji understand and trust him, then he'd do what he had to.

He touched the scar feeling Neji wince. Suddenly Neji pulled away standing up. Gaara saw the slight fear in his eyes. It was obvious that Neji had never been hit before.

"Neji,"Gaara called. "Sit back down."

Neji shook violently as he looked at Gaara, more tears faster now, sliding down his face. Gaara looked at him and frowned, but before he could say anything a line of yellow trailed in between Neji's legs as he shook. Gaara quickly stood and reached out for Neji, but it was to late Neji had ran off. Leaving Gaara to yell out a stream of cursing words.

* * *

Story Ends, Suspence Starts.

I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER AND FASTER.

GOMEN!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long to update. I have a new story out so you should look it up on my profile.

Neji/Gaara

This story was inspired by copper sun.

* * *

Neji ran through the crowd of workers and down to the cook house. Never in his life had he been hit. Never, but just now Gaara raised his hand to him. Neji wiped the tears away as he approached the cooking house. He couldn't let them see him cry.

Stepping through the door he looked around. Spotting Hinata in the corner he began walking over, drawing attention. Neji looked at the onlookers and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" He questioned looking around. Then it clicked.

_Damn_

Neji ignored them and kept walking, pushing a few out of his way.

"Hinata." Neji called.

She turned then smiled. "What brings you back here?"

"Nothing really," Neji fidgetted slightly. "Where's Hanabi?"

Hinata glanced about frowning then smiled. "There she is by the bake oven." She pointed in the direction. Neji turned his head and smiled slightly. Hanabi did love baking things. His smile faded quickly as he felt hands roam over his back. Jumping away he turned to see Hinata frowning at him.

"What happened Neji?" She whispered.

Neji looked at his feet and realized that there was a stained stream on his legs. "Is there a bath anywhere near by?"

She nodded.

"Take me, I'll tell you when im done bathing."

She nodded again and led the way to the bathing area. Once there Neji began peeling off his clothing as Hinata turned away. Stepping into the hot water Neji began scrubbing at his body while hinata sat near the edge.

Taking a deep breath Neji began.

-Gaara-

Gaara sat in the chair cussing at himself ten times in a row. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have hit Neji the way he did. Standing up he called over his servant.

"Yes sir?" he said bowing.

"Find Neji and bring him back to the house. I want him in my room by dinner."

"Yes sir, right away." Said servant raised up and turned to walk away, but stopped. "Where should I look sir?"

"The cooking house." Gaara stated walking away, "And don't lay a hand on him either."

"Yes sir."

The servant walked away.

Gaara walked up the stairs and sat on the porch. Feeling the anger rise he called Ten-Ten.

"Yes sir?" she responded.

"Run me a bath,... and make sure its hot." Gaara said standing again. "Im going to go look for Neji."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"Yeah, put bubbles in it." Gaara threw back walking away.

"Yes sir." Ten-Ten bowed and walked back into the house.

-Neji-

"That's how it happened."

Hinata nodded. "Neji you do realize its your fault right?"

Neji glared at her, "How is it my FAULT?" Neji yelled splashing the water.

"You weren't thinking. We're happy Neji. We don't feel like slaves." Hinata whispered. "Hanabi never smiled like that around Father."

Neji looked away. Standing he walked towards the edge. "Fine I'll apologize, but I am coming back."

Hinata nodded as Neji dressed. Then she giggled.

"What?"

"You're wearing a skirt."

* * *

Review Please!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I have nothing to say for taking so long to update.

* * *

Neji frowned at his cousin as she started giggling. Walking towards the edge he grabbed what little clothes he had and threw them on.

"Hinata." Neji called. Causing her to look at him with smiling eyes. "Im going."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

Standing up she left, heading towards the cooking house. Neji on the other hand turned and headed for the house. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Gaara, but he was pretty sure that the man wanted an apology. Walking up the steps he opened the front door.

Neji stepped into the living room and looked around. "Gaara." He called.

"He's not here." A voice called out.

Neji looked around only to see the girl with the twin buns from before, walking in from the kitchen. He frowned at her and narrowed his eyes, turning on his heels he headed up the stairs. Neji opened the door to Gaara's bedroom and walked into the bathroom. Spotting the steaming bubble filled water he smiled to himself.

_Gaara likes bubbles._

Neji took off the skirt given to him and stepped into the water. Sighing softly he leaned across the edge allowing the water to cover every inch of his body, leaving his neck and head free. Neji allowed the water to carry him to dream land as he waited for Gaara to return.

**Gaara POV**

I am such an idiot. Now I can't even find the damn boy. I walked to the cooking house to ask the two opening the door every one bowed before turning back to their tasks.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked one of my workers.

She pointed in the direction of the oven, "Over there sir."

"Thanks." I said walking towards the oven.

Seeing the girl I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she said a hint of smile on her face.

"Where's your brother?" I asked her frowning.

"He left for the house to talk with you." She said.

I nodded before walking away. Leaving the cookinghouse I headed for the house. I walked up the stairs and opened the door.

Now to be honest I'm not sure what I'm going to say to Neji. I know well enough that I shouldn't have hit him. Yet I knew it was necessary to help him trust me. I get the feeling he's spoil but that has nothing to do with it. Knowing Neji the boy wants an apology.

"Ten-Ten?" I called.

"Yes sir?" she replied rushing from the kitchen.

"Did Neji come back here?" I asked.

"Yes he did, he ran up the stairs to your room." She said lifting her eyebrows.

"Good. Have you started dinner?" I asked pulling off my shoes.

"Yes sir."

"When your done have someone bring it upstairs." I told her at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes sir." She replied bowing and walking off.

I headed up the stairs and walked down the hall to my room. Opening the door I looked around frowning when I saw no one. I was about to call Ten-Ten when I heard water splashing. Walking to the bathroom I pushed the door open to see Neji napping in the bathwater.

Kneeling at the tub I tapped Neji on the shoulder.

**Normal POV**

"Hmm." Neji murmured as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Gaara said helping him sit up.

"Hey." Neji replied rubbing his eyes.

The moment was little awkward as they sat in silence, that is until Gaara broke it.

"May I join you?" Gaara asked even though it was his bathwater.

"Yeah." Neji said shrugging his shoulders.

Neji blushed as Gaara stripped in front of him removing his shirt and pants. When he got to his boxers Neji turned away as the blushed darkened.

"You've already seen me naked." Gaara said catching the blush on Neji's face.

Neji looked up as Gaara stepped into the hot water and scooted forward so Gaara could sit behind him.

"I'm sorry." Neji mumbled.

"What?" Gaara asked. Reaching forward he pulled Neji back towards him so that he was leaning against him.

"I said I was sorry." Neji repeated.

"Don't be. Im the one that hit you." Gaara said tightening his hold on Neji, he really was sorry.

"That's only because I said all those stupid things to you." Neji replied, turning slightly to looked at Gaara.

"That means we're both sorry." Gaara whispered against his lips looking Neji in the eye.

"You know, my cousins say they like it here." Neji whispered.

"Hmm. That's good. Do you?" Gaara asked.

"I guess so." Neji smiled.

"Good. Now do you like me?"

"I, well yeah, you're okay." Neji said smiling.

Gaar smirked at this, pulled Neji closer and kissed. Neji's eyes widened before he closed them and opened his mouth to allow Gaara entrance. Gaara snaked his tongue into Neji's mouth and explored. Neji allowed himself to melt into Gaara's arms.

Even though the water had gone cold he felt warm in Gaara's embrace. Suddenly that moment was interrupted when the servant came in.

"Sir dinner is ready." she called.

Neji jumped slightly causing Gaara to stop.

"We should get out." Neji said standing.

Gaara followed suit and headed into the bedroom. Walking over to the drawers Gaara pulled out a dress and a set of black silk pajamas. Giving the dress to Neji, Gaara began getting dress.

"I am really getting tired of these dresses." Neji stated holding up the black satin dress.

Gaara looked his way and smirked. Shrugging his shoulders Gaara helped Neji put the dress on. Neji gave Gaara a hard look before sitting on the bed near the tray of food.

"Smells good." Neji commented.

"Mhmm." Gaara responded. He removed the lid revealing one plate.

Neji stared at the plate.

_Not Again._

_

* * *

_

Thats the end of this chapter.

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

I am a very busy person right now but i will try to update sooner.

Thank you all for the reviews

* * *

Neji awoke the next morning and smiled. The night he had just spent with Gaara was amazing, making out without the invasion of sex. He wasn't sure if he should open his legs for Gaara yet. He planned to make Gaara beg for it.

Stretching slightly he looked to his side. Gaara looked so peaceful in his sleep even if he was clingy. He always seem to be having wet dreams about him moaning to him every other moment , it had Neji a little curious.

Neji sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Standing and stretching for the second time Neji headed for the bathroom to tinkle not realizing that Gaara was awake.

"Neji." he called.

Neji 'hmmed' from the bathroom. When he was done he washed his hands and headed back to Gaara.

"Goodmorning." Gaara smiled kissing his forehead.

Neji smiled back planting a kiss on Gaara's lips. "What's for breakfast?"

"You and me in the shower." Gaara replied giving Neji another kiss.

Neji smiled. "Really I'm hungry."

Gaara rubbed Neji's cheek before running his hand through the boy's hair. "Let's take a shower first."

Neji nodded as he was lead to the bathroom. He turned on the water as Gaara pulled off both there clothing. When the water was hot they stepped under the shower head.

xxx

When the two love birds were done the dressed and headed down for breakfast.

"Are you ready for breakfast, sir?" The servant asked.

Gaara nodded.

"The boy's cousin made pancakes." The servant replied placing the plate of food in front of them.

Neji smiled, Hinata probably knows about them making up. He picked up his fork and began eating. Looking out the window his mind wandered. Hinata and Hanabi seemed content with there new lives, but still... Maybe Gaara was right, maybe they were better off here. Better off here than with Hiashi.

Hiashi, the man that raised him and his cousins.

The same man who spoke undying love, and promised to love and care for same man who got drunk and gambled, spending needed same man who sold his own daughters to live the life of the slave.

Hiashi deserves no more than dirt. He could live being the one sold. He was the adopted child, losing his father at the age of five, but to give up your own daughters for the sake of money and getting drunk.

Neji frowned as memories resurfaced. Memories he had been trying so hard to lock up and never deal with again.

"Neji," Gaara called, noticing a tear slip down Neji's cheek. He frowned he disliked seeing Neji cry.

Neji looked in the Gaara's direction. Smiling he answered, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

Neji shook his head. "Just bad memories."

Gaara studied Neji's face for a good minute. Spotting another tear, he pulled Neji into a hug.

"I'm here Neji. Its okay." Gaara whispered soothingly.

Neji grabbed Gaara as more tears fell from his eyes. He hid his face amongst Gaara's shirt sobbing slightly. When was the last time he smiled around his uncle, or the time he laughed and played.

Neji looked up at Gaara, "Can we play a game?"

Gaara nodded.

Neji smiled and adjusted himself so that he was sitting in Gaara's lap.

He will find his happiness again.

xxx

"This is so boring." Gaara called to Neji who was swimming in the pool.

Neji smiled. "Aww don't be like that." He splashed some of the water onto Gaara.

Suddenly Hinata and Hanabi came running. Neji lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Neji, Gaara said we can come play!" Hanabi shouted. She sat down whatever she was holding, and jumped into the pool splashing the surrounding companions.

Neji laughed as she resurfaced.

"Come on Gaara." Neji gestured to Gaara, "Let's play."

Gaara rolled his eyes before smiling. "Why don't you come play with me instead? and let them play in the water."

Neji shook his head, "Your girlfriend/servant might get mad at me." nodding his head in the servant Ten-Ten's direction.

Gaara frowned as Ten-Ten rolled her eyes. "Sir this came in the mail for you." she said handing him the envelope.

Gaara took the envelope and opened it, skimming over the letter he frowned.

Neji looked at Gaara and got out the water. Walking to his side he peeked the letter, "What is it?"

Gaara didn't answer. He simply gave Neji the letter and watched him read, as his eyes darkened.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I am Hiashi Hyuga, the father of two slave girls, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga, and the uncle of Neji Hyuga. Another slave you bought. I am sorry to say that I have made a mistake giving up my blood for selfish reasons. Selling my children for money was a terrible mistake and I wish to have them back. Due to the law set by these lands I have every right to sue you for my kids. So I ask nicely that you return my children to me by the end of next Sunday. _

_P.S. I am also willing to pay you back the money you spent to buy mytwo daughters and nephew. I am not usually resonable, so I advise you to simply give them back. I am not to be trifled with. _

_ Seriously ,_

_ Hiashi Hyuga_

Neji dropped the paper as the tears formed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go back to Hiashi.

Damn that man.

Neji dried his tears. He wasn't going back fuck that.

"Something wrong sir?" Ten-Ten asked feigning hurt.

"Shut it!" Neji snapped. He looked at Gaara, "You won't give me back will you?"

Gaara shook his head smirking slightly. "You only know so much about me Neji. You are going to see how I react to threats."

* * *

Done. I will try to update sooner. I swear.


	11. Chapter 11

Hm, I haven't updated in a while.

* * *

Neji couldn't resist the smile that fell on his lips as he lay cuddled in Gaara's arms. That night Gaara had claimed he would protect them, him and his cousins that is to say. Neji frowned as he remembered the letter that was sent, the day before, to Gaara demanding the return of three as the letter stated 'slaves'. This letter was sent by Neji's uncle Hiashi Hyuga who demanded the return of Neji and his cousins. His uncle claimed to have made a mistake in selling him and his cousins for the sake of money.

Neji snorted at this lie for he knew well that his uncle, and years of life with him, that selling him and his cousins was no mistake. Nejigrowled at his uncles attempts to ruin whatever happiness he tried to acquire, even his cousins agreed that returning to his Hiashi would suck away the the happiness that they had found for themselves. Feeling a shift below him Neji looked up at Gaara for fear he had awaken the man. When Gaara made no further movement Neji went back to his thoughts.

Neji couldn't understand why Hiashi demanded his and his cousins return. Neji new that his uncle had no intention of returning any of the money Gaara had use to retrieve him or his cousins. He was pretty sure his uncle had wasted the money anyway..He couldn't help the feeling of regret that made his way to his stomach. Yes he was happy to have met Gaara but this shouldn't have happened, it wouldn't have happened if his father was still alive.

His father Hizashi Hyuga was a great and proud man especially having to bear the ties of being Hiashi's younger twin brother. He was a member of the Anbu which was an organization or 'special' police created by the village to stop attacks made to its people. Even though his father was well trained he was stilled killed during a petty robbery. Neji didn't want to believe this but he had no proof against it, not to mention the fact that a simple six year old would understand. His uncle simply said the robber killed him and took nothing in the house which was strange for a robber. It had Neji thinking that the robber wasn't a robber at all but someone with a vendetta against his father.

After his fathers death his uncle acquired Neji and all the money and saving from his father, even personal assistance from the Anbu themselves. Neji furrowed his brows at this memory. _'Personal assistance_ _from the Anbu_.' Neji thought over and over again. Neji was really hoping that what he come to realize was true.

Shaking his head to remove the memory not wanting his day to be spoiled like it had done the day it was received, Neji stood and stretched his sore limbs before walking to the bathroom. With a quick glance to Gaara, Neji stepped into the bathroom to start the morning bath. Testing the water for warmth Neji allowed the water to run as he searched for a certain bottle under the sink. When he got said bottle he poured the dark purple liquid into the tub and watched, with a small smile, as the thick foamy white substance emerged.

Yes it was bubbles. Neji was happily watching bubbles form atop the water. Now your probably wondering why Neji would want bubbles in his bath water. Well ever since the incident of him and Gaara making up and out, Neji had taken a great liking to the substance. Laugh if you will but you must soon realize that everyone has a soft spot, and Neji had found Gaara's the day of there continued to watch he water as Gaara made an entrance to the bathroom.

"Morning." Gaara called yawning slightly as he knelt Neji to peck him on the cheek. "What are you doing?"

Neji smiled and simply pointed to the tub filled with hot bubbled water.

"Is that for me Dove-kun?" Gaara asked smirking as he used the nickname he gave to Neji only yesterday, besides he already knew the answer.

"That only qualifies if you plan on bathing alone." Neji replied catching on to Gaara's perverted scheme. "I can simply wait until you're finish."

Gaara shook his head and kissed Neji's cheek once more. "No."

He pulled Neji into a hug and then proceeded to kiss Neji on the lips causing the brown haired male to smile. Neji rolled his eyes as he reached over the tub to stop the water before it ran over, he was unaware however of Gaara staring lustfully at his rear. Pulling away Neji began to pull off the over sized t-shirt given to him for sleep. Stepping into the tub Neji motioned for Gaara to do the same. Gaara stripped away his clothing and placed himself in the tub, and unfortunately for Neji, that was in between his legs.

Neji forced down the blushed that threatened his cheeks and began to wonder about Gaara. Gaara was still a mystery to him. Every time he found something new about Gaara, Gaara present him with more irritating mysteries to solve. Gaara was a great person, perverted, but great. Upon first meeting him Gaara seemed like an arrogant prick of an asshole molesting him and forcing him into dresses. And even as Neji look over these aspects Neji couldn't push Gaara away. Having red hair as dark as blood, and green eyes made by the sea, such things wouldn't look right on anyone else but it seemed to work with Gaara. Not only that Gaara swore that he would protect him.

Neji turned his sight towards the ceiling before lifting his leg to inspect it. Neji watched slightly fascinated as the bubbles made their way down his slender legs. Gaara who was resting slightly ran his hands down Neji's leg so that it rested on the pale boy's hip.

"Hey Gaara?" Neji asked staring at the hand on his thigh.

"Yes." the redhead answered slipping under till the water licked his chin.

"Why me?"

Gaara sat up and turned to eye Neji staring at him with darkening eyes. "Repeat that."

"I said, 'Why me?'" Neji repeated returning his vision to the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked slightly confused.

"What I mean is, why do you bother. I doubt you would do this for anyone else. Doesn't it seem wierd that you would do this for me? Why am I so different from the others here that you have to go out your way? So as of right now I want you tell me why you bother? Why do you care? Why.......Me?" Neji asked suddenly looking at Gaara.

Gaara's eyes darkened as he registered Neji's words. "You're different." He replied simply before returning to his original position.

Neji stared at him. "That's it?"

Gaara lifted an eyebrow and nodded.

"Hm. How........," Neji began and stopped looking for the right word. "Dull."

Gaara smirked as he suppressed a laugh.

"Well, Im done here. Let's go."

"I can't." Gaara stated pushing back against the brunette. "Gravity seems to hate me right now."

Neji rolled his eyes and pushed Gaara up only to have him splashing back down. "Gaara, damn it, move!!!"

"No." Gaara said turning over to face Neji. He placed both his arms on each side of Neji's head. "Stay."

Neji huffed and pushed again. "Im hungry damn it!"

"Eat me." the redhead replied placing his finger in Neji's mouth.

"Stop before I kick you in the nuts." Neji threatened turning his head to remove the imposing finger from his mouth.

"Oh my, That may hurt."

"Well duh!"

"Yet the thought makes me somewhat horny."

"What the, how in the hell."Neji glared as he continued to struggle. When Gaara proved unmoving Neji stopped and settled for another trick. Putting on his best pout Neji gave Gaara a puppy look.

"Gaara can you please move?"

"You're only making me hornier Neji." Gaara pointed out causing Neji to stop pouting and glare at the stubborn redhead. "Fine fine."

Gaara chuckled as he stood and stepped out of the tub allowing Neji to do the same. Once the two had dried they both headed back to the bedroom. Neji sat on the couch as Gaara pulled out clothes to wear.

"Neji?"

"Yes."

"Which one, black or white?"

"You enjoy teasing me don't you?"

"Neji?"

"Neither."

"Neji?"

"Im tired of those damn dresses."

"I think you should wear the black one."

"No."

"White then."

"I said no."

"Yes, you should wear white."

"I'll go around nude."

"And if your cousins see you?"

"They won't, now fuck off."

"Either put on the dress or give me a frenchie. Your choice?"

Neji huffed in defeat "Can I at least wear underwear?" He asked hopefully.

Hope was lost when Gaara shook his head and handed him the dress in which Neji snatched and put on. Once it was on Neji then realized that the dress stopped two inches below his thigh.

"Pervert." Neji mumbled following Gaara who had walked out the room.

Once outside the door Neji felt something slap him on the ass. He yelped and turned to glare at Gaarawho was smirking triumphantly on the wall. Gaara grabbed the boys hand and lead him downstairs. Neji lifted an eyebrow when he spotted Ten-Ten at the bottom and looked to Gaara who frowned.

"Ten-Ten what is it?"

"A guest sir." she replied gesturing to the living area.

Neji eyes widened in anger as he spotted his cousins sitting across from the one man he had hoped never to see.

"Hello Neji. Nice to see you again." Hiashi said smiling.

* * *

Now what did they call it. Cliffete cliffer cliffing. Cliff.

Yea wat ever. Thank you for the reviews i love you all.


	12. Chapter 12

My friends have been asking me why I didn't give Gaara and Neji's age. Well to answer that, I don't know, but if I were to do so it would throw everything off, so I won't.

Oh, and sorry I haven't updated but at least I'm trying.

_Italic- thoughts (and, or) Flashbacks_

* * *

Neji stared, no glared for the longest time at his so called uncle. Hiashi Hyuga the man he hated so much was sitting in front of him giving displeased glances to Gaara. Hiashi can't judge Gaara. Just because he was irritated with the dresses Gaara would place on him didn't mean Hiashi had a right to be irritated.

Be sure to believe that Neji wasn't the only one pissed off either. Gaara himself was fuming at this man's disrespect. He walks into his home just so he could take what was already his. He would get rid of this man and if he didn't his pride and ego would.

Hiashi stood and extended his hand towards Gaara who shook his head angrily. He pulled his hand back and cleared his throat.

"You know what I'm here for correct?" Hiashi asked smiling.

"Yes." Gaara stated.

"So you understand. I had assumed that this would be hard, but if that's the case, kids go get your things so we can leave." Hiashi ordered looking Hinata directly in the eye, daring her to speak against him

Hinata on the other hand frowned. She refused to be afraid any longer, she may still be shy but she refused to be weak anymore.

"No. We're staying. We have no reason to leave." Hinata stated proudly, Hanabi nodded her agreement behind her sister; Hiashi frowned.

"Uncle," Neji called calmly, "We have no intention of leaving our new home."

"With the way you are dressed Neji, you best to keep quiet." Hiashi spoke glaring and looking Neji up and down. "And this is no place to call home."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Then again it doesn't matter, I don't mind wearing these. Its better than the clothes you can afford, which is nothing by the way." Neji exclaimed his calm demeanor lost for a good moment.

Gaara grabbed Neji and shushed him. "They won't be leaving, not only because I don't want to give them to you, but also because they have no intention to leave."

"You will give my kids back to me!" Hiashi shouted stepping towards Gaara who frowned, eyes growing dark with anger.

"We are no longer and never will be your kids!" Hinata shouted catching everyone's attention.

"You disowned us remember, or maybe you don't remember because you were to drunk to care! You don't want to be our father! If you did you wouldn't have sold us, you wouldn't have gotten drunk all the time! You wouldn't have blamed us over and over and over that we are the reason mom is dead! You wouldn't have signed those papers! The wouldn't even exist if you had given a damn about us! We wouldn't have had to live off bread and water for the past three years! How can you call yourself our father when you don't even care! Money was your child, money was your wife and life! So don't dare say I am your child or you are my father!"

Hinata silenced herself, and silently pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket, unfolded it, and gave it to Neji who how gone silent during her outburst.

"You are no father of mine." She turned to Gaara and bowed respectfully. "I'm going back to the cook house. Hanabi let's go, this is between Master Gaara and Mr. Hyuga." She stated causing Hiashi to gasp. She made her way past Hiashi, Hanabi following behind quietly.

Hiashi stared at his daughter's retreating back shocked etched carefully into his face. Slowly he looked to the paper in Neji's hands. Gaara was reading the document silently over the boy's shoulder smiling as he finished.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you did disowned your own kids. You even had the mayor sign it, and all in a drunken stupor." Gaara looked him up and down before shaking his head, "Get out."

Hiashi glared standing his ground even though it was clear that he was better off leaving.

"Unless you want me to personally escort you." Gaara added.

"This isn't the last you will see me, for I never lose. You will return to me," Hiashi stated looking at Neji, and with the little pride he had remaining, he left.

Neji looked at Gaara with a frown spreading across his face. "He will come back."

"I know." Gaara stated waving Ten- Ten away.

"Gaara, my unc-… that man is apart of the police force." Neji stated hoping Gaara will catch on.

"I know."

"And I don't mean any police force either."

"I know."

"Gaara that man is a soldier." Neji stated impatiently.

"I know."

"Damn it, I mean for the A.N.B.U. Gaara!" Neji shouted causing Gaara to look at him.

"I know Neji. You were mumbling to yourself about it earlier today." Gaara stated.

"Oh. Sorry." Neji replied calming slightly. "So what are you going to do?"

"If I tell you now you won't be able to play along correctly." The red- head stated throwing a smile Neji's way.

Neji shrugged his shoulders and glanced out the window. He couldn't help but wonder if Hinata was okay. It was nice and brave of her to speak out against Hiashi. Then again, it was more of a shock than anything. Hinata was always quiet and shy and a little fearful, especially when it came Hiashi.

Glancing back to see Gaara who disappeared, Neji stepped out the house and headed for the cooking house. Skipping his way down the hill, Neji made his way through the crowd of workers and to the cooking house. Opening the door Neji swung inside looking about for his two cousins.

Frowning when he didn't see them Neji tapped person on the shoulder, hoping to get some answers. Said person turned around and gave Neji a questioning look. Irritated that she had been interrupted from giving orders.

"Hi. I'm looking for two girls. One of them is name Hinata, the other is Hanabi. Have you seen them?" Neji asked putting on a polite posture.

"That depends. Who are you ?" the woman asked with questioning eyes. Her posture was striking, and screamed respect despite her hair being in pigtails.

"Their cousin." Neji stated and then added, "Neji."

The woman nodded and smiled. "Hi, I'm Tsunade. I'm in charge of the cooking house. Are you new? Have you ever cooked before? If so what do you know?"

"I don't work here, and I'm just looking for my cousins." Neji stated.

"Impossible. Only the men work the fields and the women work the kitchen. Are you saying that Gaara made a mistake?"

"No. At least I don't think so." Neji stated startled slightly by the woman ongoing barrage of questions. "I'm a boy and I'm just looking for my cousins."

The woman stared at him for a moment and frowned. "What do you think this is? Can't you wait till after work to see your girlfriend. She's working right now, so go back to work."

With that she turned her back leaving Neji to gawk. Just as she was about to walk away Neji caught his senses and grabbed her.

"Wait a minute." Neji shouted grabbing her arm. The woman frowned causing Neji to glare. "First you accuse me of being a girl. Then you accuse me of being a player. Do you talk to all boys like that?"

"These girls aren't people you can just fuck and walk away. Got it?" the woman snapped.

"I'm not here to fuck anyone!" Neji snapped surprising the woman. "I'm just here to see if my cousin is okay if you don't mind?"

"Fine fine, don't get your panties in a bunch." Tsunade replied sighing. "A girl that looks like you? She went that way."

"Thank you." Neji stated and turned on his heels heading in the direction of the pointed finger.

Neji sighed as he rounded a corner and headed out a back towards a back door. That woman seemed oh so very crazy. Either way it didn't matter he needed to find Hinata.

Where is that girl anyway?

Upon walking a little ways more Neji spotted his cousin sitting on a bench wringing her hands frantically. Neji frowned as he approached her squatting so that he was a eye level. Hinata looked at him a small smile spreading across her face.

"Neji, what brings you here?" Hinata asked.

"I came to check on you. Are you okay?" Neji responded eyes filled with worry.

She nodded as she stood, Neji doing the same.

"If that's true then why are you so worried?"Neji asked before adding, "If it's Hiashi then don't fret, he's not coming back."

"No need to lie." Hinata bowed her head as she stared at her feet. "Neji, you know how uncle is. What if he comes back with..."

Neji sighed. His cousin had a point, Hiashi could come back at anytime to try and claim them, not to mention the A.N.B.U. that would most likely back him up. Although he was highly sure of who specifically Hiashi would come after exactly. Which of course was him. If Hiashi did get them back, Hiashi would blame him for Hinata's words and resell him. But now wasn't the time to worry.

"Hinata, relax, besides Gaara says he has it all under control." Neji stated.

Hinata nodded before a smile spread once again on her face. "You must really love him Neji."

Neji frowned at Hinata as her smile widened. "You've really gotten cocky."

"Hm."

"Who could you have gotten that cockiness from. Yeah it served you well with Hiashi, but you've really grown into it." Neji mused thoughtfully. "I hope it wasn't that lady I talked with earlier."

Hinata shook her head knowing fully well where her sudden bravery came from. Then suddenly her eyes widened, Neji met the Lead Cook.

"Neji?" Hinata called suddenly turning around. "Describe this woman you met."

Neji looked at her before thinking back. "Blond hair, giant chest and hard attitude. I believe she said her name was Tsunade."

Hinata choked. "Neji maybe you should head back to the main house."

Neji furrowed his thin delicate eyebrows, slowly he nodded giving his cousin a questioning look. "Why?"

"Neji the woman you met was the lead cook, or my boss." Hinata explained.

"So, last I checked Gaara was your master."

"That may be true but we all must live by the rules of this house regardless of who you are to Gaara and who I am to you."

Neji nodded. "Fine I'm going."

Hinata smiled. "Oh and Neji."

He looked at her.

"I got it from you. You're the best brother I ever had. Thank you.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

-Neji POV-

I sighed as I made my way through the front door of the main house. Slowly I dragged myself to the chair in the dining room and sat down wondering distantly where Gaara had gone.

_"You must really love him."_

I couldn't help but ponder this. Did I really love Gaara, and if so why? Gaara bought me to be nothing more than a sex slave, so why on earth did this man care so much? I sighed again as I lifted my knees to my chest.

"You got your cockiness from." I said out loud to myself.

Suddenly my cheeks started to burn.

Of course Hinata and Hanabi would get their cockiness from me. Everyday since I've been on this plantation, I have been forced to where a dress and it was because of said dress that I've been so cocky. I guess it would take more than a dress to ruin my pride.

I laughed at myself. Well that pink-haired girl did said I looked good, so I guess it wouldn't matter.

"Neji- sama?" a voice said snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes." I answered turning towards the voice. It was that girl with the twin buns in her head.

"Gaara- sama wanted me to tell you that you should bath and be ready for lunch. A bath has already been prepared."

I nodded.

"Thank you." I tell the girl and she bows before walking away.

I stand up and make my way up the stairs and into Gaara's bedroom. Once inside I noticed steam coming from the bathroom and smiled. To be honest I look forward to bubbles in the bath water. I hope Gaara told her to do so.

I pushed the door open and gasped.

Gaara was sitting on the tub ledge with nothing but a robe on. I knew full well that I was blushing, especially when I didn't want to be. Gaara looked at me and smiled and I really wanted to kiss him for that. I still don't understand why I'm attracted to him, but I realized that if I really ponder it, I really don't care.

-Norm POV-

Gaara smirked as Neji blushed his red cheeks all so adorable on his pale skin. Gaara motioned for Neji to come closer, to which whom complied. Reaching out Gaara grabbed the short dress and pulled it over the pale boys head revealing the naked skin underneath. Neji stepped over the tub ledge and sat down a sigh escaping his lips as the hot water and bubbles caressed his skin.

Gaara smirked as he removed his robe and stepped into the water with him sliding in between Neji's legs. Grabbing the sponge Gaara slowly washed Neji's body grinning every time Neji moaned. Once finished Gaara gave Neji the sponge chuckling at Neji's confused face.

"Wash me." Gaara stated raising so that he was on his knees.

Neji blushed hard as he sat up placing the sponge on Gaara's hard packed abs. Slowly but surely Neji washed the stronger man refusing to go lower than the other males waist praying that Gaara wouldn't notice. Until he spoke.

"Neji, you're forgetting my lower half."

Neji took a deep breath before gathering his senses. "I'm not washing that."

"Why?" Gaara asked lifting Neji's chin to look him in the eye.

Neji stared into those teal orbs and blushed when he saw them darken with lust. "I'm sure you can wash your own dick."

Gaara laughed softly at the response. He picked Neji up and sat him on the ledge sliding in between. "If you insist I wash myself then you have to watch."

Neji snapped his head up at Gaara, his blush dark enough to put a tomato to shame. "Wh-wh- what?"

Gaara smirked as he picked up the sponge and and waved it in front of Neji's face. Neji swallowed as he watched the sponge lower until it was on the tip of Gaara's cock and slowly began to move up and down the shaft pausing when it reached the base. Neji shuddered as he erection sprang to life at the show. He knew he wasn't suppose to watch but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Taking a steady breath, Neji watched as Gaara's hand, free of the sponge, trailed one finger back to the tip of the mammoth erection Gaara was sporting. Neji gasped as the small action not only drew pre-cum fom Gaara's cock but his own as well.

"Stop." Neji panted out as if Gaara was stroking him instead.

Gaara licked his lips as he pulled Neji closer wrapping Neji's pale legs around his waist.

"Neji, let me take you." Gaara whispered huskily in Neji's ear before licking the shell making Neji moan.

"Y-y-yes, please." Neji gasped as Gaara lick his neck before sucking harshly.

Gaara lifted Neji up off the ledge as he stood before walking back to his room. Slowly Gaara laid Neji on the bed before attacking Neji's chest sucking contently on the boy's nipple. Neji panted as Gaara trailed his tongue down his body stopping just above his waist. Gaara placed his hands firmly on Neji's pale hips as he placed Neji's tip into his mouth pushing his tongue into the slit.

"Aah." Neji moaned out as Gaara wiggled his tongue in the slit causing him to buck his hips slightly.

Gaara lifted his mouth away to look at Neji. The boy's mouth open slightly as his cheeks remained a dark red. his hair still damp from the bath was sticking to his face and body framing him beautifully. Gaara crawled forward to claim Neji's lips thrusting his tongue into the others mouth. He moaned as Neji wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist rubbing their painful erections together.

"Neji." Gaara called pulling away slightly to look said male in the eye. "How do you want?"

"What?"

"How. Do. You. Want. It?" Gaara asked again pausing to pinch, lick, and bite both nipples in between each word.

"Just take me." Neji panted out pushing his hips up to rub against Gaara's massive erection.

Gaara reached over to the bed stand and grabbed a bottle of oil. He grabbed Neji's hands for they had gone astray and was stroking the boys cock. He put the bottle into Neji's hands and waited for Neji to catch on.

Neji opened the bottle and gave it back to Gaara causing him to laugh.

"Neji, I wanted you to prepare yourself." Gaara stated laughing again as he took the bottle and poured it's contents into Neji's hand.

Neji looked at him before lowering his hand to his puckered entrance. Hesitantly he poked at his entrance making himself moan. He pushed his finger inside panting more so at the feeling, before adding a second, wincing at the sudden burn. Gaara saw this and lowered himself to Neji's entrance; he pulled Neji's hand away and pushed his tongue inside, smiling when Neji gasped.

"Ooh, Gaara."

Gaara pulled his tongue out before pushing it back in enjoying the tight heat that Neji was emitting onto his tongue. Pulling away Gaara returned to his original position and pulled Neji's shaking legs around his waist. The two kissed once more as Neji moaned, the heat in both their stomachs starting to become to much.

"You ready for this Neji?" Gaara asked pulling Neji's pale right leg over his right shoulder.

A nod followed by hands as Neji rubbed the last remains of the oil onto Gaara's cock. Gaara pushed forward so that the tip of his cock was touching the puckered entrance.

Without warning Neji thrust his hips forward impaling himself which should been impossible with the position he was in. Gaara grunted as Neji's heat swallowed him. Neji panted harshly as the stretching in his rear burned. Neji thrusts his hips again careful not to hurt himself shaking as Gaara's gigantic erection stretched him even more. Gaara taking the hint pulled out completely before slamming back in ramming right into Neji's prostate.

"Aaahhhhhaaa." Neji screamed throwing his arms around Gaara's neck as the buffer male picked up a quick and rough rhythm.

Gaara continued to thrust inside Neji's tight heat as grabbed Neji dripping erection stroking him in tune to his harsh thrusts. Neji bit his lip tearing the swollen and delicate skin. Gaara lowered himself and claimed Neji's bleeding lips sucking and making them both moan. They both began to pant harder as Gaara picked up his pace ramming Neji's prostate repeatedly.

"Gaara," Neji panted as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "I'm going to co-."

He was cut off as a screamed ripped free of his lips to bounce off the walls of the room.

"GAARA!!!" Neji screamed as he spilled his cum over both of their chest.

Gaara grunted at the sudden squeezed and thrusts once more before spilling his seed within the pale male beneath. Neji shuddered as Gaara settled on top of him his cock still firmly set inside of him. He lifted his leg off of Gaara's shoulder and let it drop to land comfortably on his waist, causing his entrance to tighten slightly around Gaara half- hard cock.

"Strange." Neji panted out licking his lips.

"What is?" Gaara asked before switching their position so that Neji was on top.

"It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would." Neji responded resting his head on Gaara's hard chest.

"That's only because of the position I put you in." Gaara answered making Neji blush. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Neji rolled his eyes before lifting himself off of Gaara's cock and replacing his head back onto the slightly tanned chest. He sighed as his eyes closed sleep begging his tired body.

"Neji?"

"Hmm." Neji responded tiredly.

"What's your favorite color?" Gaara asked wrapping his arms around Neji tightly.

"Lavender."

Gaara smiled as he closed his eyes repeating the word thoughtfully.

_Lavender_

_

* * *

_

Please review, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry.

Oh if you want to see more couples name them, and I'll throw them in.

Thank You.


End file.
